omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryougi Shiki
|-|Shiki= |-|Shiki with Kanesada Kuji= |-|Void Shiki= Character Synopsis Shiki Ryougi (両儀式, Ryōgi Shiki) is the main protagonist of Kara no Kyoukai. She is a girl who possesses the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, a supernatural ability that allows the user to see the inherent mortality of everything (both living and non-living) in the form of lines. In her case, however, what she sees is the Origin of what she is observing. She assists the Garan no Dou (伽藍の堂, Hollow Shrine) agency in handling paranormal cases when combat is required. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B. Ignores durability with her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception | 1-C Verse: Kara no Kyoukai Name: Ryougi Shiki Gender: Female Age: 19-20 (in the first volume), 30s as of Mirai Fukuin Classification: Human, Avatar of Akasha Special Abilities: |-|Base Shiki=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat Clairvoyance, Expert Swordswoman, Conceptual Manipulation and Death Manipulation via her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (Shiki can cut down anything regardless of its durability by tracing its Lines of Death with an edged weapon, even slicing apart concepts and abstract abilities like Fujino Asagami's telekinesis), Statistics Amplification (Her self-suggestion unlocks her true fighting skills only while she's wielding a sword), Power Nullification (The 500-Year Mystery of her family's katana, Kanesada Kuji, can slice apart barriers and Bounded Fields simply by removing it from the sheath), Can interact with intangible objects, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Possessi on |-|Void Shiki=Same, but stronger with her being the avatar of a higher-dimensional being, Enhanced MEoDP, Reality Warping (Can do nearly anything she wants with her only limitation being her imagination), Space Manipulation (Can escape from Spatial Rooms casually, Can warp people to different locations), Void Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulati, Matter Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation and Law Manipulation (Claims to be able to rewrite the laws governing atomic matter, go back in time to change the evolution and development of all life, and restructure the laws and orders of the world) Destructive Ability: Wall Level (Her blows have been compared to cannonballs when she is giving it her all), Can ignore conventional durability with her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (Can kill both animate and inanimate things and even concepts by cutting their lines of death) | Quantaverse Level (Is the physical body and mind of Akasha who transcends all laws, dimensions and theories in Nasuverse. It should be noted that Akasha is described to be the "Beginning of Everything") Speed: Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic (Dodged an explosion at close range) | Immeasurable, likely Omnipresent (Exists beyond standard Space-Time given they are Akasha's mind and body in physical form) Lifting Ability: Peak Human | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Wall Class (Her most powerful blow was compared to a cannonball) | Quantaversal Durability: Wall Level (Survived punches which can take down walls but was knocked out) | Quantaverse Level (Is the physical body and mind of Akasha, which exists beyond Space-Time, literally making her near impossible to kill) Stamina: High (Can fight for extended periods without any signs of fatigue, she also has incredible pain tolerance, being unfazed even after getting her arm twisted at such unnatural angles that it needed to be amputated) | Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range (around 3 meters with her knives, 9 meters with her Katana) | Unknown (via Conceptual destruction can literally "kill" concepts such as the Distance between her and an enemy) Intelligence: Shiki is inept socially, being bitter, blunt, and to the point while feeling out of place in modern society. However, due to her traditional upbringing, she became an incredibly skilled swordswoman, being equivalent to Taiga Fujimura, a fifth-dan black belt who would've been ranked higher if she wasn't banned from tournaments, despite being in her late teens and early twenties for most of the series. In addition, the self-suggestion placed on her allows her to fight with even greater skill while wielding a sword instead of a knife. She is also a fairly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, easily dispatching the bullies that were attacking Enjou Tomoe without getting struck once even as she took her time to lengthen the pain they felt. In combat she is ruthless and bloodthirsty when she has designated someone as a target to kill, slaying her foes without remorse and killing anything that threatens her livelihood and the ones she cares about. | Omniscient due to her connection to Akasha Weaknesses: Her ability requires to hit the opponent in a certain fashion to kill them with MEoDP (be it in melee or a well-aimed throw), also her MEoDP doesn't work on someone without concept of death like an Ultimate One such as ORT, She can only fight at her full potential while wielding a sword rather than a knife | Void Shiki is rather apathetic and lackadaisical, and thus will not take things seriously most of the time. Versions: Base Shiki | Void Shiki Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her Knife, Magical prosthetic arm (with a hidden knife), Kanesada Kuji (Ryougi family katana) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ryougi Shiki (Void):' The third personality of Ryougi Shiki. In fact, it is this personality that is directly connected to the root of all things (Akasha). While Shiki can see the death of everything, Void Shiki can do so much more. She claims the ability to do anything she wishes, as being connected to it makes her an equivocal existence. She can also kill a concept such as the distance between her and an enemy, universal bending, sickness, mental weakness, time, etc. Beyond that, she can kill multiple things within a single motion. She also claims that it would be trivially easy for her to annihilate reality, change the very structure of elementary particles. and transmute evolution itself. *'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception:' She can see the lines of a target's death that can act as both the "points" and the "lines" like Shiki Tohno sees. A cut along any line will bifurcate the object, no matter the sharpness of the cutting tool used, and ultimately destroy the object's origin; the damage inflicted this way can not be healed in any way causing instant death. Her abilities extend to cutting things with no physical existence, such as Fujino Asagami's manifestations of her telekinetic powers. It doesn't matter if the target has a spiritual body like a Servant or they are dead like the ghosts surrounding Kirie Fujou, as it only matters if they are "living" in the sense that they can interfere with the current world. Her ability to "kill" the origin of her targets is also superior to "killing existence" was able to "kill", allowing her to kill her own concept of fear as well as the concept of distance between herself and her target. On one occasion, she even killed the future a clairvoyant perceived through his Mystic Eye. *'Magical Prosthetic Arm:' Shiki has a Magical Prosthetic Arm that allows her to grab things from a distance, and also affect intangible objects. When she went up against Kirie Fujou, who was a ghost that had several other ghostly figures under her control at the time, Shiki used her Magical Prosthetic Arm to grab her in her ghostly form. It has been stated by Touko that her second arm prior to going up against Kirie will be twice as strong as the original and that it would take an elephant to destroy it. Shiki also hides a second Knife here in case of emergency. She wields a katana called Kanesada Kuji (九字兼定, Kuji Kanesada, Kanesada Kuji is an old sword with the ability to cut down barriers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Kara no Kyōkai Category:Fate/Extra Category:Light Novel Category:Anime Category:Neutral Characters Category:Hax Category:Murderers Category:Mothers Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapons Master Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1